The love between two cyborgs
by Asfiction
Summary: Leduc's home was clearly destroyed by Valentine and Marie. Later on with his feline friend, Ms. fortune, he finds himself letting Peacock and Marie stay with him. What do you think will happen?


**(Leduc's POV)**

**"Attention Lab 8, attention Lab 8. All doctors are to report to their stations. All experiments are to report to their morning Therapy."**

** I woke up to the intercom. I had no idea we had to report to our therapy so damn early. I sat up and looked around my room. It looked like it had always been: A few normal posters, a simple dresser, a bookshelf, a bed, a closet, and a bathroom. I should have new sheets and a blanket in a box in my therapy room today, like Dr. White fin said. But my bed still looked the same: White sheets with a yellow and brown blanket that was zapping with electricity. I was a little sluggish in the morning before my therapy anyway.**

** I walked slowly outside my room and creaked the door shut. Then I heard quiet shoring. Is Hive in the room next to mine? Illieum? One of the children that Illieum takes care of? I went to my therapy room to have my therapy session.**

**Leduc: Good morning Doc.**

**Dr. White fin: Good morning Leduc. Avian just went to your wing.**

**Leduc: What? Why?**

**Dr. White Fin: Surprises shouldn't be spoiled Leduc. The Doc taught you that.**

**Leduc: Sorry.  
**

**A surprise? Is it that person snoring in the room next to mine?**

** After my therapy, I found out that my wing, Wing O. had the week off. So I went to the lounge. When I got there, The door was locked, and everyone was pissed. I heard my companions yelling, arguing, and cursing. I felt like joining them until Dr. Avian came to see what was all the fuss. He opened the door and everyone ran inside and started partying. Then Dr. Avian stopped me.**

**Dr. Avian: Leduc!**

**Leduc: Yes?**

**Dr. Avian: Here are some papers. I have created a new experiment that I want only you, Hive, and Ben to know about. Come to the TV room tonight.**

**Leduc: Okay.**

**After reading the papers...**

** I never heard of authority figures. Anyway, I might as well go to the TV room, Dr. Avian must be seriously expecting me. When I got to the TV room, Dr. Avian opened the door. Then some random girl said,''You're bringing a boy in here? Do you really think I'll be interested?!"**

**Dr. Avian: Shut it. It's another guest. Unless you want to go there...**

** Then I heard a 'NO!' after I came in.**

**Dr. Avian: Good. Stand where Hive is, Leduc.**

**Leduc: Okay...**

** The room had a aroma of burning cigars. I was surprised to see that the room was not almost full of smoke. I looked at who was sitting on the couch. All I could see was the back-side of her head. She had short red hair, long robotic arms with eyes attached, and a purple top hat on. Puffs of smoke came from the small cigar in her mouth. She surprisingly smokes, I thought, Heck, if she was around me, they better smell good!**

**Dr. Avian: Leduc, Hive, meet Peacock. Lab 8's magnum opus!**

**Leduc: So this is Project: Peacock! I read the papers, but I'm embarrassed to say that I can barely follow them.**

**Dr. Avian: I'll explain. "Project: Peacock" is equipped with not one, but two synthetic parasites. Lab zero has created one like her, but more... extreme methods were required to complete the synchronization.**

**Hive: Two synthetic parasites? Regulating the soul contamination must be difficult. **

**Dr. Avian: Indeed, but with the proper theonite balance, I think we can graft onto future subjects. The argus system not only allows her to see everything, but the eyes also generate powerful Z-rays at the precise wavelength needed to disrupt a skullgirl's essence.**

**Peacock: Hey gramps - shut it - I'm busy here. **

**Dr. Avian: The Avery unit is... admittedly less well understood. We designed her to be a spacial link between her body and Lab 8's vast underground arsenal but... she's doing things with it I never imagined possible. **

**Peacock: Seriously Doc - Shut it! It's getting to the good part!**

**Dr. Avian: To think... that poor mutilated orphan I found may be the one to defeat the Skullgirl once and for all.**

**In the morning...**

** I woke up to unexpected commotion and poked my head out my door. Peacock's so called, 'cronies' were running down the hall causing everyone to cause a loud and unbearable fuss. Peacock came out ceasing the commotion by leading the cronies out of the lab. Then I question came to me later on. **

**'Why is an elephant and a live refrigerator one of her cronies?'**

**Three weeks later, when I finished my chores, an explosion was heard. Everyone was trying evacuate the lab as fast as they could, screaming and yelling. I was too scared to see who had did this or help Dr. Avian. A ninja nurse killed him and if I had saved him, I would go down with him. He would be proud that his experiments are okay...**

** I ran to Little Innsmouth, and went to Wu Yuan's to meet my Feline friend.**

**Leduc: Nadia!**

**Ms. Fortune: Oh! (purrs softly) Hey, Leduc. Did you see that billboard?! It was just blown up by a Nun and a nurse I don't like. Maybe they don't like the Autumn games. Those are awesome!**

**Leduc: Actually... The billboard was a lab. I wanted to tell you but I would never see you again if I did.**

**Ms. Fortune: Shoo, screw your creator! Nothing will break our friendship, K?**

**Leduc: Yeah. Have you seen a cyborg named Peacock? A red headed girl?**

**Ms. Fortune: That pity snag that beat the living vessels out of me?! YES!**

**Leduc: Maybe you two were looking for the skullgirl and got in each other's way? It's obvious.**

**Ms. Fortune: Oh. Sorry. Since your home was destroyed, let's get you settled. Right after we eat, of course!**

**Leduc: Alright...**

** Ms. Fortune settled me in a house on the busy streets of New Merridian. The house was free to the poor, and I was, thanks to that nurse and her trusty nun. Then a explosion came. The tower near by blew it's tops and set on fire while three figures jumped out the top window and ran toward me. I ran like crazy, hoping that they weren't coming after me. Ms. Fortune ran next to me laughing.**

**Ms. Fortune: HA! That was Medici Towers! That's what they get! **

**Leduc: Yeah...**

** I was soon piled on by two girls. Wait, Peacock's on me!**

**Leduc: What the shoo?!**

**Peacock: Hey, goon! What's up?**

**Ms. Fortune: What was your plan? Jump on the nearest boy you see?!**

**Peacock: Pretty much. Hey... Your that Putty tat!**

**Ms. Fortune: I'm sorry, I don't understand your english!**

**Peacock: Well, I don't care! Is that english for you?!**

**Leduc: Peacock, shut up!**

**Peacock: What did you just say, goon?!**

**Leduc: I'm sorry. I thought you understood my english! Now leave her alone!**

**"Don't talk to my friend like that!"**

**Ms. Fortune: Huh?**

** A white haired girl with two ponytails and skull hair decorations yelled as she walked up to Leduc.**

**Leduc: Your friend is messing with my friend!**

**Peacock: Oh, Marie! The Putty tat's friend is the Goon! Isn't that sweet? You have any toys for her?**

**Ms. Fortune: You son of a bitch!**

** After our priceless argument, we ate dinner while watching a movie. It was a scary movie. During the movie, Peacock hugged me. The movie included the blood walking, a deadly killing process. She must be scared of it a lot. then she accidently went under my shirt. I was scared now. A girl I don't truly know inside my shirt during a scary movie. **

**Scary. Anyways, I had to let the two girls stay. Gee, can't a man get a house to himself?!, I thought, Shoo! Now I have to deal with two prissy and immature girls. Brilliant, irony. Plus the cronies!**

**Peacock: Goon! Can you come here for a minute? I wanna talk to you!**

**Leduc: My name is Leduc.**

**Peacock: Well, Leduc, are you that same goon that couldn't take your eyes off me during that annoying intro in the TV room?**

** Shoo! She was looking at me! But how? Wait, those floating eyes caught me doing it! Shoot! I thought she wouldn't notice...**

**Leduc: Uh...**

**Peacock: Uh,..WHAT, GOON?!**

**Leduc: Y-y-yes.**

**Peacock: YOU FOOL!**

** Peacock stormed off upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She's just mad because she likes me. She's such a squeal!Why did I use a pun?**

** Today, Marie suggested a restaurant for dinner tonight, and Peacock suggested Buffalo Wild Wings. That's when Marie started to excitedly taunt me until I said yes. Ugh, girls. They're crazy like Big band said. I apparently lost them as soon as I got inside. I wish I could shock Peacock until she stops calling me 'Goon'.**

** They soon came back with food while I was watching football. Then I looked down to see bar-b-q wings in front of me. Then I looked at Peacock, who was turned around, but I knew she was blushing. I saw a bit of red on her cheeks. Playing hard to get, eh? I can play at that game.**

**The next morning I woke up to a weird feeling. I ran to the mirror. THAT BITCH DREW ON MY FACE! I washed it off as I hurried to Peacock's room and slapped her guilty tail awake. Then I pitched her neck.**

**Peacock: OW! That hurts!**

**Leduc: It should, you bitch!**

**Peacock: **** you, goon! Ouch! What the **** did I do to you?! Ow!**

**Leduc: Marie wouldn't draw on my face, bitch!**

**Marie: Yes, I would not. Please stop. She is sorry.**

**Leduc: Fine. But they next time she does it, or anything like it, I'm gonna shock her. AND, please, my name is Leduc!**

** She 's making this game harder than I thought! But she better listen, cuz I will send a shockwave through her blood. **

** The next day, she didn't listen to a word I said last morning! She drew a letter on my arm saying, "IF YOU COME AFTER ME, YOUR FACE WILL BE BLOODED." Now she wants to be a bad bitch! Well, I can handle a bad bitch. Hive is a bad bitch and I handled her good. This bitch don't know. I sent a shock wave to her room. Then I heard her scream, **

**"LEDUC!"**

**Leduc: I LOVE YOU, TOO!**

**Peacock: **** you!**

**Leduc: Hard.**

** Peacock yelled and screamed all day long. Oh my god, I can't believe it! She was easier than Hive! **

**By the night, she came in and drew on my hand in front of my face. The writing said, "What are you playing at?"**

**Leduc: I'm playing hard to get!**

**Peacock: I'm not!**

**Leduc: Don't lie. I know you like me. Even when I punish your ass.**

**Peacock: Hell no!**

**Leduc: LIAR!**

**Peacock: I'M NOT LYING!**

**Leduc: Then what are you playing at?**

**Peacock: Keeping it to myself!**

** I couldn't take her bullshit anymore. I grabbed her and sat her in my lap. Then I whispered:**

**Leduc: Keep this to yourself. **

** Oh my god, this is awesome! I'm kissing the bitch! I'm kissing Peacock! Hooray, I'm not single anymore! I had to let go soon enough and she fainted. Her face was red as hell. So I dragged her to her room. Man, she's light!**

** The next morning, Peacock looked at me. I saw her floating eyes, some of them were looking at me. Oh, I had changed a bitch into my bitch. This is good. Ms. Fortune would be proud of me! Actually she came to stay for the night. I walked into the kitchen and she followed. **

**Ms. Fortune: I thought you hated the bitch!**

**Leduc: Yeah, but I knew what she was doing. Attention seaking.**

**Ms. Fortune: Oh! That's the obvious. But I heard smooching last night...**

**Leduc: Yes, I kissed the bitch.**

**Ms. Fortune: Awesome! I'm proud of you, Leduc!**

**Two minutes later, I came back into the living room. Peacock was staring at me again, this time with her head turned. **

**Leduc: Am I more interesting than the TV?  
**

**Peacock nodded. This is the first time she would give up TV for me. **

**Peacock: Do you want to watch with me?**

**I sat next to her. She leaned on me. Oh, now I'm a cushion of 'I want to be with you.' Bitch, I am with you! Though I highly recommend you get a little closer. Then I will feel better. **

**The following night, Peacock crawled into my bed with me and fell asleep. This is definitely my bitch. She is totally gonna listen to me when I say jump off a bridge. **

**The next day, Peacock was sitting on me yelling 'wake up'. I woke up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then I looked at the clock. I HAVE EXAM TODAY! I told Peacock that I was leaving and ran off to school. Then she said: **

**Peacock: But I go to school, but on the computer.  
**

**How?! Oh, hell no! This ain't right! She goes to school, on the internet?! Never mind that! what matters is that I go to school and take my exam, then not show up at graduation.  
**

**Graduation was right after school! shoot! I couldn't leave so I asked Peacock, , and Marie to come. **

**Peacock: This is a High school? What's with the boring uniforms? **

**Leduc: Nothing. Just go sit down.**

**After a boring degree thing, We ate something and went home. Then Peacock told me that she was going to college, too. I guess my bitch is my smart ass bitch. At least not a know it all**

* * *

**Whoo! I will be back in another chapter! God, it's so hot!  
**


End file.
